


The Very Best

by professional_benaddict, Teddy1008



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Daddy Stephen, Daddy Steve, Daddy Tony, Little Bucky, Little Peter, Little Peter gets to catch his first Pokemon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Trainers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Peter wants to be the very best Pokémon trainer in the world. But, then he needs to catch a Pokémon first, and that turns out to be harder than he originally thought. But, luckily Peter's Daddies Tony and Stephen, and their Pokémon Flareon and Luxray are there to help him!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!! Jae and I are at it again ahhh! We have done two parts to 'One Step A Day', and I thought we possibly couldn't top that adorable au. But, what's better than ageplay? Ageplay AND Pokémon! We both hope you enjoy this oneshot c: 
> 
> \- Rafni

Today was going to be the best day ever! 

Peter just couldn’t sit still. He was too excited. He kept fidgeting and hopping impatiently from foot to foot as he watched his Daddies finish eating breakfast. He would have liked to leave right away, but they had insisted on eating beforehand. Peter sighed. He guessed it made sense. He was going to be the best Pokémon trainer ever, and that meant he had to be strong! And breakfast made one strong, at least according to Daddies. But, getting strong did not entail equal growth and development in the patience department. 

“Daddiessss.” Peter huffed. “You done eatin’ yet?” He began to chew anxiously on his fingers. “What if- what if all the good Pokémon are gone already?”

“They won’t be, bud, no worries. You’ll get one too, just like everyone else.” Tony assured and caught Peter momentarily to ruffle his hair fondly. The boy stayed still for a while, but then slipped out of his Daddy’s grip to start pacing again. 

Besides the Daddies Stephen and Tony, there were two other witnesses to Peter’s nervous and excited walking, Luxray and Flareon. The two Pokémons were laying on the kitchen floor, resting a bit after finishing their own breakfast, and now watched Peter together curiously. 

“You’ll be fine, Peter.” Stephen chimed in, chuckling softly. “Have you decided on a type yet?”

Peter bit his lip in concentration, thinking hard. 

“Umm...” He let his eyes slide over to where his Daddies’ Pokémon lay on the floor. “I like Eevee ‘cus she can evolve into different types! But... But... I also like water types?” He frowned. Then, his eyes lit up. “Like Uncle Stevie’s! ‘xcept, Blas’toise is huge!”

“What if he gets a Blastoise?” Tony mumbled to his partner, which earned him a kick to his shin from Stephen under the table. Although it was a gentle kick, Tony still winced under his breath, leaving Stephen the opportunity to chime in. 

“If you get a water type, you can beat your Daddy in a battle easily.” Stephen winked to Peter, which in turn earned him a kick from Tony. 

At the mention of his trainer and a battle, Flareon raised her head and looked to Tony expectantly. The fire type Pokémon was a loyal one, and she would often help Tony while he tinkered in the garage. While there, she can use her fire type moves to aid Tony with his projects, melting metals into liquid and many other things. 

Just like Flareon, Luxray is also fond of helping his trainer, Stephen. The man is a doctor, and sometimes Luxray’s ability to see through solid objects comes in handy to see fractures and tumours at the hospital. Although, unlike Flareon, Luxray does not use his electric moves to help Stephen, not unless he is upset with his trainer and wants to zap some sense into the doctor.

Peter slid down from his chair and moved over to the two Pokémon. He adored his Daddies’ Pokémon. They were nice and always helped him when he needed it, although, they tattled on him sometimes too. Clearly, the two Pokémon knew that Peter was more than capable of getting up to mischief if he wanted to. Flareon often perched on high shelves and watched over Peter, while Luxray would be on stand by and alert Stephen about whatever mishap Peter was getting up to. It was like having two more mother hens in the house! But, they were Peter’s friends, and Peter hoped that when he catches his own Pokémon today, they would like it too! 

“Will they be comin’ with us to the place, Daddy?” Peter asked absentmindedly, lifting a hand to give Luxray a pat, then did the same favour to Flareon.

“Luxray and Flareon? If they want to.” Stephen said, and almost on cue, both the electric and fire type Pokémon rose up onto their feet, their tails wagging with excitement. 

“Luxray!” Luxray’s voice was deep, which resembled Stephen’s a lot. They both also had piercing blue-green eyes, which made them both look intelligent and thoughtful. 

“Flareon!” Flareon’s voice was a bit sweeter, but the fire in her still shone through, just like with Tony. Peter really, really hoped that he would find a companion for himself like his Daddies have. He would never ask for anything ever again if he gets it.

“Yay!” Peter clapped his hands excitedly. “They come with us!” Secretly, he hoped that maybe having them would make the Pokémon they were going to go see easier to catch. Maybe they would see Luxray and Flareon and realise how good life was with Peter and his Daddies, and so they would want to jump right into the Poke Balls!

“Daddy, are my clothes on my bed? Can I get changed?” 

“Yes, go ahead, baby.” Stephen chuckled and gestured for Peter to head upstairs. Luxray and Flareon both were on Peter’s heel, running up the stairs with him.  
While Peter went to get dressed, the Daddies finished breakfast and cleaned up. They had to get to the Pokemon Center on time, after all.

Peter grinned and dashed up the stairs. He was pleased with the outfit his Daddies had chosen for him. The crisp white shirt and dark green cargo shorts made him look like a real Pokémon trainer! The white and red cap really put the cherry on the top. Once dressed, Peter looked at himself in the mirror for a few moments, pleased, and then headed back downstairs. He nearly tripped over Flareon at the bottom of the stairs, but a pair of hands caught him. 

“Whoa!” Stephen chuckled. “Make sure you watch where you’re going, baby!” 

Peter let Stephen pick him up and hummed. 

“We leave now?” He asked, taking note of the fact that the man had got his keys and bag.

“Yup! We are all ready for your big day.” Stephen said and set Peter down again to help him get his shoes on. 

“Baby’s gonna catch his first Pokemon!” Tony cheered, with Luxray and Flareon joining in with happy yelps and tail wags. 

“You got your Poké Ball in your bag?” Stephen asked Peter, just to be sure. The Daddies had given it to him when they had told Peter about the fact that they had set up for him to catch a Pokémon at the Center. It was quite the event, and many other Little trainers would be there too.

“Mhm!” Peter nodded eagerly and opened up the bag to show them. “Wonder what 'm gonna catch. Somethin' big, so I can beat Daddies in a battle!” Peter cheered with a big grin on his face. 

“You should get a water type if you wanna beat Daddy.” Stephen told Peter again. 

“No, no, get a ground type if you wanna beat him.” Tony chimed in and pointed at Stephen. 

Although Luxray and Flareon love a good battle between themselves, now they both wordlessly agreed to help Peter out, and gently pushed him out the door by their snouts. Peter giggled at his Daddies' argument and the feeling of the two large Pokémon behind him pushing him out the door. 

“We walking?” He asked. “Or driving? Can I drive? 'm a big boy now!” Clearly, if he was ready to get his own Pokémon, he was ready to drive! He was not a baby anymore, and his Daddies knew that. “Is it far, Daddy?”

“We’ll walk there. You know how those two don’t like the car very much.” Tony chuckled as they all made their way out the door. At Tony’s statement, Luxray and Flareon both expressed their agreement. The car sucked, that is for sure. Why not walk when you got four legs?

Peter was content to skip to the Center. It was much more fun that way! Plus, maybe he could get a head start with wild Pokémon! Still, as excited as he was, he made sure to hold onto Stephen’s hand, who subtly steered him clear from the wild grass. 

The Center was packed already, with excited Littles and caregivers all around. Some Littles seemed to be practicing their Poké Ball throwing skills on the grass by the entrance, one was crying, but the rest all seemed excited to be there. By Stephen and Tony’s side, Luxray and Flareon also perked up, and tried to get a sniff of some of the other Pokémon present that day. There were all sorts of types around, and there would be lot more inside as well.

Peter tugged at Stephen's sleeve, a bit anxiously. The excitement that he had felt at home was starting to crumble a bit now that they were at the big Center. 

“Daddy…” The boy whispered. When Stephen hummed in response to show that he was listening, Peter asked softly. “What if... what if I can't catch a Pokémon? Then... I fail?” He frowned, wringing his hands nervously at the prospect of having to go home empty-handed and shame-faced. What if Bucky made fun of him, and his Daddies thought that he could never ever be a Pokémon trainer?

“You’ll catch one, baby, that’s for sure. That’s why we are here!” Stephen reminded cheerfully and pulled Peter into a hug to restore some of his confidence again. Sensing the need for comfort, Luxray and Flareon also perked up and came over to lick Peter’s face. Peter could not hold back his giggle at the sensation of their tongues and gently pushed them away. 

“Stoppp!” Peter whined, grinning. He felt much better now. Daddy was right, he would catch one! “Can we go in now?” He asked, excitement beginning to take over the feelings of nervousness.

“Yes, let’s go!” Stephen smiled widely and took Peter’s hand to guide him inside with Tony and their two Pokémon following dutifully. Inside the Center, there was a large lobby with sofas and chairs to wait on, and then a large front desk. Through the crowd, they could see some nurses and professors directing people into a line. 

“It looks like we’ll have to check in first.” Tony said, pointing to the front desk, and so the family headed over there. Peter bounced excitedly next to his Daddies, holding onto Stephen’s hand. He watched people mingle in the crowd, and feeling slightly intimidated again, he pressed closer to Stephen. 

“I gotta... I gotta battle with other people?”

“Oh, no, bud.” Stephen chuckled, unable to be humoured by Peter’s question. “We’ll just wait in line till it’s your turn and you get to catch a Pokémon. No battling, you just tap the ball against whichever you’ve chosen.” 

“The professor has picked them out carefully, so they all want to he caught and be your friends. You probably won’t even have to throw the ball at them.” Tony chimed in, followed by cheerful and uplifting barks from Luxray and Flareon.

Peter nodded at that, feeling a little bit better. Finally, it was their turn to check in, and Peter clung on tightly to Stephen as they approached the desk. A woman smiled and greeted them. Peter waved his hand. 

“‘m Peter.” He announced bravely.

“Hi, Peter! You here to catch your first Pokémon?” The woman asked brightly, nodding along when Peter did so to answer her question. 

“It’s Peter Stark-Strange.” Stephen added helpfully, and handed over Peter’s ID to the woman. After some checking on her computer, she smiled brightly at the family again and handed the ID back. 

“You can just go and wait in line for the professor. Good luck, Peter!”

Peter remembered to mumble out a quick ‘thank you’ to the lady before he moved away with his Daddies. He watched as the people ahead of him spoke with the professor before heading into the catching ring, and soon, it was their turn.

“Hello, there!” The professor greeted warmly. “Are you here to catch your first Pokémon?”

“Mhm!” Peter nodded warily, unsure of what to say. “Is… Is hard?” He just wanted to quickly move on and catch his first Pokémon so he could prove to everyone that he was an amazing trainer!

“Not at all! The Pokémon have all been picked out by me and they all want a friend just as much as you do. Try to get to know them first and ask them if you can catch them, and it will be a piece of cake!” The professor explained cheerfully and gestured for Peter to enter the catching ring. The space inside the Center was about half the size of a basket ball court with a dozen Littles running around, trying to catch the Pokemon there. Hearing all the chirping and barking from the Pokemon, Luxray and Flareon both squeezed their way past their trainers to see better. 

There were all sorts of types around, including dark types like Houndour, fairy types like Jiggypuff, water types like Squirtle and many, many more. Peter gasped in delight at the sight of all the Pokémon. 

“Daddies, let's start!” He begged immediately. “Please!” He could not wait to start catching them! At an encouraging nod from Tony, Peter squealed and ran right into the catching ring. 

“Are you crying?” Tony asked Stephen, thinking that he heard some soft sniffles from his boyfriend. Luxray also raised his head and looked at his trainer with a softer look in his eyes. 

“No! No-” Stephen blurted out, chuckling tearily. “He’s only catching his first Pokémon, ever. No big deal.” The doctor lied, which earned him a zap from Luxray. When Stephen flinched and groaned at the jolt of pain, Tony laughed and cooed at him sympathetically. 

Meanwhile, in the catching ring, a Bellsprout found itself interested in Peter. With its’ soft arm-like petals, it touched the boy’s left gently. 

“Bellsprout?” Although before Peter could even crouch down to greet it properly, the grass type Pokémon was already on the move again. “Bellsprout!” Deciding that it was no longer interested in Peter, Bellsprout turned around and toddled over to another Little trainer- to be, and did the exact same it did to Peter. Just a greeting, and then moved onto the next.

Peter watched the Pokémon go with a pout. That was not fair! Was not it supposed to want to come with him? With a huff, Peter stood up straight and looked around in the catching ring. He was a big boy, and he was not gonna let the dumb Bellsprout make him upset! He would find a better one. So, Peter turned around and came face to face with a Pichu. 

Unlike the Bellsprout, Pichu was much more shy in comparison. Getting eye contact with Peter startled the electric Pokemon, and it jumped up with sparks coming out of its’ cheeks. But, once it saw that Peter was not backing down, Pichu seemed less afraid when it realised its’ scare tactic did not work. 

“Pichu?” The Pokemon asked softly, looking up at Peter wide eyed. Peter crouched down and beamed at the electric Pokémon. 

“Hi!” The boy exclaimed. He liked how cute Pichu was and he wanted to befriend it immediately. “Wanna... wanna be friends?”

“Pichu!” The Pokemon seemed excited at that idea and threw its’ little arms up into the air. But, just like all the other Pokemon, it was hard to understand at times, and so when Pichu started running, Peter was left a little dumbfounded at first. Then, he started running too.

“Come here!” Peter cried out, chasing after it. “Please!” This was not fair! Why were all the Pokémon so mean? “Hey- oof!” Peter stumbled and landed on his knees with a small cry of pain and surprise. He sat on his bum and looked down at his scraped, bloody kneecaps. Then he started to cry. “Daddiessss!”

Even amongst all the commotion of Pokémon and Littles, Stephen and Tony still heard Peter’s cry, and both of them felt a sense of dread and worry shoot up their spines. Luxray and Flareon were faster with jumping into action, and leapt into the ring and to Peter. Both the Pokémon were licking the boy’s face to provide comfort when the Daddies arrived by his side. 

“Hey, hey, what happened?” Tony asked first, crouching down in front of Peter. The boy sniffled and pointed to his knees. 

“I fellll…” He whimpered. “Gotta... gotta catch Pokémon.” Contrary to his words, he raised his arms, begging for Tony to pick him up and comfort him.

“I’m so sorry, darling. Oh- come on. Let Daddy have a look.” Tony said as he picked up Peter, then turned so that Stephen could have a look at his scratched knees. The top layers of skin had been scratched off, but there was not any bleeding, just a bit of redness. 

“How about I clean it and put some bandaids on?” Stephen suggested and took his bag that he always has with him. It contained emergency supplies like musli bars, juice boxes and a first aid kit.

“M’kay…” Peter agreed sadly. “Hurts, Da. Lots ‘nd lots.” He was not lying! He was maybe exaggerating a bit, but he liked when his Daddies fussed over him because it made him feel safe. The scrapes stung.

“I know, I know. It will be a quick fix and then you’ll get back to catch one. Have you seen one you like in particular?” Tony asked while he followed Stephen to a more quiet spot where they could patch up the boy. It would be an easy fix, and so most of the job would be to help Peter emotionally. Luxray and Flareon were still at it, by licking Peter’s face and arms gently, and they did not show any signs of stopping yet.

Peter nodded, screwing his eyes shut when he saw Stephen’s supplies. 

“Umm... Pichu! Was... was runnin’ after it and then I fell.” He frowned. “Pichu was running away from me, Daddy?”

“It was?” Tony asked, surprised to hear that considering what the professor had said, claiming all the Pokemon were friendly and wanted to be caught. “That’s odd. Did you see any others there?” He asked instead, wanting to distract Peter into happier thoughts while Stephen cleaned his scrapes and put bandaids on. Peter hummed as he watched Stephen patch him up. 

“Daddy, I want the mickey mouse bandaids!” The boy demanded. He was pleased when Stephen changed them out for him, rolling his eyes fondly. 

When the boy left his question unanswered still, Tony tapped Peter on his nose. 

“What other ones did you see, honey?”

“Oh! I saw a Bellsprout, Daddy, but... But, it ran away too. Was mean.” He pouted.

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Tony chuckled, unable to be humoured by the idea of a sweet and tiny Pokemon like Bellsprout being mean. But, Peter seemed genuinely upset, and so Tony placed a kiss on his temple. “You’ll catch something much better anyway.” 

“There! All good.” Stephen announced and started packing away the supplies now that he was done patching up the boy’s knees. He now had two bandaids on each knee, and they just so happened to match the red colour of Peter’s cap.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Peter beamed. It had not even hurt at all! He was definitely a big boy. “Can I go back to trying to catch them now?” he asked, wondering if his Daddies would make him sit out now because of his scrapes.

“Yeah, of course! Go get ’em, bud!” Stephen cheered and directed Peter back to the ring, only to nearly bump into one of the professors. 

“Is everything all right here?” The professor asked worriedly, having noticed the bandaids on Peter’s knees and the first aid kit that Stephen was in the middle of packing. 

“Oh, yes, just some scrapes. He’s all good now to catch his first Pokemon.” Tony replied to the professor, ruffling Peter’s hair fondly. At the mention of catching, however, the professors face fell. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but they’ve all been caught. There’s none left anymore, I’m afraid.” The professor said, and pointed to the empty catching ring.

Peter froze. What? They were all gone? But... But... he had not caught his first Pokémon yet! And today was supposed to be the day he did! Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, he spun around to look at his Daddies.

“What? But, we signed him up for today.” Tony argued to the professor, stepping up to defend his boy’s right to a Pokémon. Meanwhile, Stephen took care of Peter once more, picking him up into his arms to comfort him. Deciding to team up, Flareon stepped up next to Tony, and puffed out her mane to seem intimidating and serious to the professor. Then, Luxray went to Stephen to gently nose and Peter’s thigh to comfort him.

Peter numbly listened to the professor and his Daddy argue. This was not fair at all! This day was not supposed to turn out like this. When the boy heard the professor said that they could come back another day, he burst into tears, clinging onto Stephen’s neck with his arms.

“I’ll take him outside.” Stephen whispered to Tony, and then headed out with Peter and Luxray on his heel. The boy was growing very upset now, and so Stephen wanted to spare the boy a bit, and to get him so privacy and some space. Finding a bench outside the Center, Stephen went to sit with Peter on his lap. Laying his snout on Peter’s knee, Luxray looked up at the boy, then rumbled sadly. 

“Luxray...”

Peter sniffled and gently patted Luxray’s head, almost like he was comforting the Pokémon and not the other way. Then, he looked up at Stephen. 

“Daddy, I... can’t be a Pokémon trainer anymore?” The boy asked with a pout. “And... and what ‘bout Buck? Was supposed to show him one I caught today.” He felt tears welling up again.

“Oh, baby... I’m so sorry.” Stephen cooed, and rubbed Peter’s back when he started crying again. “You’ll be a trainer, just not today it seems. Daddy’s inside sorting out so that you can come back in a few days. But, this really sucks, huh?” He asked, seeing that Peter clearly thought this was the end of the world. Luxray moaned again sadly.

Peter nodded, chest heaving with the effort of catching his breath as he cried. 

“Da…” Peter whimpered. “C-Chest feels ick.” He felt like there was a lump in his throat and his breathing was heavy and ragged from crying. He clung tighter to Stephen, seeking out the comfort.

“Shhh, just try to take a deep breath. Breathe in slowly, and then out slowly. Come on, try it.” Stephen encouraged as he continued to rub Peter’s back. “You got it. Look, Luxray’s doing it too.” He pointed out and looked at the Pokémon next to them, who was now breathing more audibly and slower to show Peter. 

“Luxray!” Luxray chirped, smiling at Peter.

Peter nodded shakily and copied Luxray’s breathing, watching the way his chest rose and then fell. Eventually, his breathing fell back into a steady rhythm, though he was still sniffling a bit. 

“Is he okay?”

A voice next to him made Peter jump. 

“Daddy!” The boy cried out loud when he met Tony’s worried eyes, and raised his arms for a hug.

“Oh, buddy!” Tony exclaimed and came forward to lift Peter into a hug. “I’m so sorry about everything. But, the professor promised you’ll get one next Friday. Does that sound okay?”

Peter did not give an answer for a while, then nodded, feeling defeated. 

“Okay…” He whispered. “What... what’re we gonna tell Buck! And Uncle Stevie?”

“We’ll just tell them that today didn’t work out as planned, and that you’ll get to try again on Friday.” Tony said with a shrug. “No biggie, they’ll understand.” He added and bounced Peter in his arms. Although the Daddies were staying positive, their two Pokémon were feeling more protective, and they both made sure to growl towards the Center before they started walking home.

Peter pouted where he was still in Tony’s arms. 

“Buck will tease.” He complained. “Gonna say’s he’s a better trainer ‘cos he already has his own Pokémon. Not fair.” He pouted even more at the thought and kicked his feet angrily in Tony’s arms.

“No, he won’t, bud. I promise.” Tony said, although he could not really promise such a thing. Steve was a good friend of theirs and a good Daddy to Bucky, so he will explain the situation properly to Bucky. But, still Bucky was responsible for his own actions, so who knows what he will say when he hears that Peter did not get his first Pokémon yet, even though he should have.

“Hmph.” Daddy was not being fair either, Peter thought indignantly. Bucky was his best friend, but Bucky could also be a meanie, though often unintentionally. Peter scowled. He was a big boy! Bucky was bigger than him, but still! He was not a teeny tiny baby who could not catch his own Pokémon! And he would show that to everyone. So, he tapped Tony’s shoulder and huffed. 

“Down.”

At the boy’s request, Tony set Peter down on the ground. He offered his hand for Peter to hold, but the boy stomped past him to walk by himself. Tony was not too worried though, since Luxray and Flareon quickly went to join Peter. They would keep him safe for sure and make sure he did not wander off somewhere.

While walking, Peter let his hand slide into Flareon’s pelt, holding on gently. He liked how warm her fur was, as well as the gentle pressure of Luxray when he leaned into Peter. 

“Is not fair.” Peter told them sadly, knowing they would listen to him. “Was supposed to catch one today. Now ‘m not ever gonna be a trainer.” He stared, watching the way the wind blew the grass in one direction. Then, he saw a sudden movement, little pieces of grass being thrown up into the air. He gasped. He knew what that meant. “Daddies!” He shrieked.

At Peter’s shriek, both Tony and Stephen halted and turned to look, but instead of seeing the boy on the sidewalk behind them, they just saw Luxray and Flareon, looking into the ditch next to the sidewalk. Then, both Pokémons jumped into the bushes, making Daddies concerned at first. 

“Peter? Peter!”

In the small patch of forest by the sidewalk, Peter gasped as he watched Luxray and Flareon jump in front of him with their pelts fluffed up, preparing for a battle. Flareon shot out a wisp of fire from her mouth while Luxray used a move that Peter knew all too well, the one that paralysed the opponent. There was a small yelp and Peter froze. 

“Luxray!” Stephen called out, seeing that Luxray was using one of his electric moves without being prompted to do so. It must mean they have been attacked, but once the smoke cleared from the attacks, Tony and Stephen gasped with realisation.  
It was a little Rockruff! A rock type Pokemon. And a wild one! Yipping softly with excitement, Luxray gently nudged Peter in his back. 

“Luxray!”

Peter blinked at Luxray, then looked at Rockruff and gasped. It was so cute! When Luxray insistently nudged him again, Peter huffed. 

“Whatttt?” Then, Flareon pushed her nose towards his bag and Peter suddenly understood. Heart beating with excitement, he yanked out the Poké Ball he had. “Rockruff, you’re mine!” Peter squealed, and tossed the ball.

“Peter, what-” Tony asked, but his question got lost somewhere on the way. Both he and Stephen watched intently as the ball flew threw the air, and then hit Rockruff’s shoulder were it lay on the ground, weakened from Luxray and Flareon’s attacks. The ball opened, and took Rockruff inside before falling to the ground. The ball swayed for a bit, before clicking softly and falling still. Both Luxray and Flareon started jumping and yipping happily. Peter gasped and spun around. 

“I caught him!” The boy shrieked, voice a high-pitched shrill. “I did it, Daddies! Come look!”

“Oh, my God!” Tony exclaimed, laughing with both surprise and delight. Stephen was just the same and both the Daddies rushed to meet Peter in a hug. 

“You did it! And even a wild one! You’re so amazing, Peter!” Stephen gushed, then added. “Just like a real trainer.”

Peter grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“I did it!” He repeated proudly. “Can I let him come out? I wanna hold him ‘n pet him ‘n give him treats!”

“Yes, yes, let him out!” Tony encouraged and let Peter head over to the ball, which Flareon was poking and sniffing at curiously. She stepped back to let Peter pick up the ball, then jumped a bit back when Rockruff appeared again. Peter let out a small squeal at the sight of the puppy Pokémon. 

“Hi, Rockruff!” He greeted enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to show you to Bucky! And Uncle Stevie! And Auntie Nat! They’re all gonna be so surprised! And we’ll be the best team ever!” He fell to his knees, forgetting about his scrapes, and opened his arms for a hug.

At first Rockruff looked a bit confused, but seeing Flareon and Luxray next to him made him perk up a bit and his blonde tail started wagging. Then, with a bark, he leapt into Peter’s arms for a hug, licking at his face while yipping happily. Peter giggled, throwing his head back to try to avoid Rockruff’s tongue. 

“Daddiesss, help!” He shrieked. He managed to push himself away and ran towards Tony, jumping right into his arms.

“Oh, baby- he’s just so happy to be your friend! Look!” Tony laughed, moving Peter into one of his arms so that he could greet Rockruff with the other. “Hey! Hi, hi, Rockruff. Welcome to the family!” 

As if to thank Tony, the puppy Pokémon barked happily and licked at Tony’s hand before dashing over to Stephen to greet him too. Peter felt tears of joy coming into his eyes and he pushed his face into Tony’s neck, suddenly overwhelmed. 

“I did it…”

“Of course you did it!” Tony agreed. “It was just a question of when, not if. You hear me? You were always destined to be a trainer.” He cooed and kissed Peter’s cheek while swaying him in his arms. While the two of them had a little moment, Stephen and the other Pokémon were chattering and laughing together.

Peter sniffled and nodded, knowing that his Daddy’s words were right. 

“We go home now? With Ruff ‘n everyone?”

“Yes! Let’s go.” Tony agreed and set Peter down so that he could be with Rockruff, his very own Pokémon. Seeing his trainer once again, Rockruff barked happily and started running in circles around Peter’s, his tail wagging the whole time and pink tongue lolling out.

Peter happily skipped next to Rockruff, hearing the puppy Pokémon trot after him eagerly, yapping every once in a while. He was so proud of himself for catching not just any Pokémon, but a wild one! He and Rockruff were going to be the bestest friends ever, he decided as they arrived home.

“Should we call Steve and Bucky right away and ask if they wanna come over?” Tony asked Peter. They had told their friends about Peter’s catching day at the Center, so they were eagerly awaiting to hear from them. Peter agreed with a loud shriek, and dashed to the backyard with Rockruff. Luxray and Flareon followed them, but settled onto the back porch to what the two youngsters.

“Rockruff, fetch!” Peter called happily, and threw a stick to the other side of the backyard. Rockruff happily obeyed, bringing it back to him in a heartbeat, and Peter grinned. The two of them played fetch till Peter saw his Daddies come into the backyard as well. “Are Buck ‘n Uncle Stevie coming?” The boy asked eagerly. He could not wait to show off! Bucky would be so jealous that he had caught a wild Pokémon!

“Yeah, they are heading over now. Shouldn’t be too long.” Stephen said, then waved his hand for Peter to come over. “Come have a bite to eat in the meantime. I got this for you guys as well.” The doctor said and set down a bowl of different fruits and berries for the Pokemon.

Peter hurried over and gasped at the sight of the food. 

“Daddy, looks yummy!” He announced, and cheekily stole a bite from the strawberry impaled on Stephen's fork, making Stephen fondly roll his eyes. Peter liked stealing his Daddies' food far too much, but who could blame him? It just tasted better that way! “I steal Rockruff’s!" he claimed with a grin and bent down to reach out to the bowl. 

“No, no, you got your food here, bud. Let them have that.” Tony interfered and grabbed Peter before he could disturb the Pokémons’ meal. Luxray and Flareon were more than used to Peter by now, but who knows how Rockruff would react to having his food stolen on his first day. “Come on, let’s sit and then you can play together once you’ve eaten a bit.” Tony added, just in case Peter got any ideas about arguing.

Peter pouted, but figuring he could just steal more of Stephen's strawberries, he nodded. He wriggled his way onto Tony's lap happily and grinned up sweetly at his Daddy before beginning to munch on his fruits. After a few moments, he heard a knock on the door and he gasped. 

"Buck!" 

Releasing the boy from his lap, Tony and Stephen went to follow Peter where he had darted off to the front door. The Pokémons followed a step behind, and for a while Rockruff was left behind, but then thanks to his much smaller size, he was able to wiggle his way past everyone and to the door where Peter was. 

“Hey, guys!” Steve greeted widely with his huge Blastoise behind him. The water Pokémon grunted out a greeting as well.

“Uncle Stevie! Uncle Stevie, look!” Peter swooped down, picking up Rockruff like a doll, and held him up. “Is my Pokémon! Buck, come see!”

From behind Steve, Bucky came forward with his jaw on the floor. He scanned Rockruff up and down, and then exclaimed. 

“No way! I didn’t know they had Rockruffs at the Center.” Bucky gasped, then looked at his own Pokémon by his side. Houndour was a dark type, but resembled Rockruff a lot as well. They were both puppies after all. Catching sight of the new Pokemon, Houndour yipped curiously and started sniffling Rockruff thoroughly.

“Wasn’t from the Center!” Peter announced triumphantly. When Bucky looked at him curiously, he continued. “I caught him in the wild! All by myself!” Okay, he was exaggerating a bit, but who could blame him? It was not often he got to render Bucky speechless!

“What? How did you do that?” Bucky asked and ran inside to follow Peter where he was headed to the backyard again. Rockruff and Houndour followed them happily, leaving the men and their more senior Pokémon by the door. 

“He caught a wild one? That’s amazing.” Steve commented as the Daddies let him and Blastoise in. 

“He had a bit of help from Luxray and Flareon, but I didn’t tell you that.” Tony whispered, making Steve snort under his breath.

Out in the backyard, Peter giggled and picked up Rockruff, planting a firm kiss on his head. 

“Isn’t he so cute?” He cooed and looked up at Bucky slyly. “Bet you wish you could catch a wild one!”

“Whatever.” Bucky huffed, but did so with a grin. “Can he do any moves? Me and Houdour have been practicing Bite a bunch and he’s almost got it now!” To support Bucky’s statement, Houndour puffed out his chest proudly and barked.

“Houndour!”

Peter hesitated. 

“‘m not sure.” He admitted to the other Little. “Just got him. But, I bet Rockruff is super strong! Right, buddy?” He kissed the Pokémon again, who yapped in agreement. “We’ll be even stronger than Daddies and Uncle Stevie one day.” 

“Nuh-uh!” Bucky argued defensively. “My Daddy is super strong!” 

“So are my Daddies!” Peter shot back.

“Are not! He lost that one time, remember?” Bucky argued, referring to a battle that Steve had had with Tony. But, Peter remembered it differently. 

“Nah, it was a draw.” He argued back. After some more back and forth, the boys finally decided to seek their caregivers for help. Although they were disagreeing, they still had the same request to their Daddies. 

“Battle! You gotta battle!” They said in unison. Peter saw the look of doubt on his Daddies’ face and pouted, giving them his best puppy eyes. “Pleaaaaseeee!” he begged. “I-I wanna show Rockruff how strong we’ll be one day!” That won them over, and the three caregivers grudgingly shrugged and nodded.

Seeing their Daddies get up, both Bucky and Peter cheered and went to take a seat by the stairs to watch the battle. Rockruff and Houndour went to sit in front of their trainers, watching closely as Blastoise went to stand with Steve, and Luxray went next to Stephen. Tony went in the middle to act as a referee.

“You gotta win, Daddy!” Peter shouted out to Stephen.

As the battle began, Peter gasped and watched, captivated. Rockruff seemed just as interested, body tense and ears perked up. Peter bent down and smiled, and whispered into Rockruff’s ears. 

“One day, Rockruff, we’ll be the winners.” His Pokémon, his first ever Pokémon, clearly agreed, judging by the way he jumped up and licked Peter’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! What do you guys think of this oneshot?  
> I would guess that many of you who read this are fan of Pokémon. We'd love to hear which one is your favourite. Mine is Arcanine c: 
> 
> Our tumblrs  
> Jae: estelsberry  
> Rafni: professional-benaddict


End file.
